The invention concerns a method and an arrangement to configure an electrophotographic printing or copying system. The printing or copying system comprises a data processing system that is connected with a first data processing system of an operating unit via a data connection. Via this data connection, data of default values can be transmitted between the first data processing system and a second data processing system. Furthermore, the invention concerns a method, an arrangement, and a graphical user interface for simple operation, maintenance and/or configuration of an electrophotographic printing or copying system.
In known electrophotographic printing or copying systems, default values for a first configuration of the printing or copying system are transmitted together with the program data to individual control units of the printing or copying system. Given control units in which the default values can not be stored together with the program data, the configuration of the printing system is implemented with the aid of an operating unit, i.e. the corresponding default values are input by a service technician with the aid of the operating unit.
If, for example, the default values to be preset are changed due to modified assembly groups, in known printers or copiers the program data must itself be changed when only a change of the preset default values should occur. Alternatively, the default values can be changed via the operating unit. Should the set values be reset to basic default values in known printing or copying systems, then either the program data must by newly transmitted to the control units of the printing or copying system, and/or the set values of the operating unit are changed to the original default values. In general, the transfer of the program data and the setting of default values, at least the default values of system parameters, occurs by qualified service technicians. The implementation of the default values is thus very time consuming and expensive.
Furthermore, in known printing or copying systems, it is possible with the aid of a communication interface to access a part of the default values and the program data of the printing or copying system. For this, the printer has been connected (for example by an operating personnel) with a telephone network via a modem. With the aid of a maintenance computer, a service technician then establishes a connection to the printing or copying system via a modem of the maintenance computer and the telephone network. However, during the change of the default values, no print jobs can be processed, whereby stop times of the printing or copying system occur.
An electronic printing system is known from the patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,795 in which the security of user data and user programs is ensured with the aid of a user profile for each user. The user profiles are administrated by a security administrator onsite or from a remote location.